What You See Isn't Always What You Get
by rye-chan
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto have a secret they've been keeping from everyone but will this secret end up getting one of them killed?


Happy belated birthday Blackcat-girl!! I hope you like your story!!

What You See Isn't Always What You Get

It was a beautiful sunny day, with only a few white fluffy clouds in the sky, and a young, sixteen year old shinobi walked through the village streets of Konohagakure, the wind blowing his spiky blonde hair around as he looked for his secret love. For twenty minutes, the tanned teen had been looking around with no success when his bright blue eyes landed on his pink haired teammate, Sakura Haruno. A smile spread across the blonde's lips upon thinking he could ask the kunoichi if she had seen the raven.

He went running after the girl, avoiding the busy villagers around him, with a feeling of happiness rising in his chest. When he saw the pinkette about to enter a rather rundown looking building, he called her name. When he saw Sakura had turned around, he waved his hand through the air, attempting to get her attention to focus on him.

The pinkette turned when she heard her name and saw the tanned and whisker-like marked face of her teammate, Naruto Uzumaki, coming toward her. A devilish smile crossed her features as she chuckled to herself and continued into the decrepit building. With her plan running through her head, the pinkette looked out at the blonde still following her before closing the door and disappearing.

Naruto was panting slightly when he arrived at the spot where his pink haired teammate disappeared. He looked around to see if she was walking elsewhere but saw no sign of the kunoichi through the crowded streets. The blonde ninja sighed in disappointment before his eyes fell upon the decrepit building once more.

_Hm, I guess Sakura went in there, but why? _Naruto thought with a slight frown on his face as he studied the old building; upon closer inspection, it turned out to be an abandoned store.

The blonde shrugged then and headed to the cracked wooden door while thinking that it couldn't hurt to check. He grabbed the handle to the old wooden door and turned it, having to use some force because of all the rust on the handle and hinges. The door creaked eerily as the blonde pushed open the door, dust assaulting him and getting into his eyes and mouth.

Coughing and rubbing his tearing eyes, Naruto stumbled blindly further into the abandoned storefront in search of something to wipe his eyes. With no luck of finding anything after ten minutes, the blonde decided to unzip his orange and blue jacket and wipe his face on his still clean shirt. He felt better when he could see again and took a look at his surroundings.

The store's room was dank and shadowed, everything covered in thick dust. Cobwebs decorated all the corners of the room as well as the bare shelves. Naruto checked all around the store to find Sakura until he saw a small red light flashing in the far right corner of the ceiling.

Squinting to see better in the shadowy store, the blonde realized what the light was. Panic started to course through him and he looked around, desperate to find Sakura. As he called out Sakura's name repeatedly, the flashing red light quickened. Realizing there wasn't much time left; Naruto darted for the front door. Just as the blonde reached the front door he paused, a look of terror on his face. There, a few inches above the door, was another flashing red light.

With his heart racing, Naruto looked back at the first light then back at the second a few times before both lights simultaneously and abruptly stopped. Bright blue eyes widened in fear as a small gasp of 'no' escaped his lips before everything around him disappeared in fire and smoke.

*~*~*~*

The seventeen-year-old raven was wandering through Konoha's streets after checking to see if his crush was home. He had knocked a few times and waited patiently for an answer but none came. Instead, the pale teen left and decided to look for his precious blonde elsewhere.

For half an hour, Sasuke Uchiha wandered around the village in search of Naruto but to no avail. When the raven was about to give up and head home he spotted spiky blonde hair going into an old worn down building. A rarely seen smile spread across the Uchiha's pale face as he followed the younger shinobi.

Sasuke had gotten half way to the building when an explosion went off, flames engulfing the abandoned store as smoke billowed out of the door and upper level windows. In an instant, the raven's happiness was replaced with a terrified fear as he watched the flames continue to ignite across and throughout the building that Naruto was now trapped in.

"No…" Sasuke mumbled, "NARUTO!" The raven screamed out as he rushed forward to the flame engulfed building.

Many villagers had surrounded the burning building since the explosion first went off. As Sasuke broke through the crowd, he felt many hands try to pull him back. The raven fought them off and got out of their reach, ignoring their cries of come back and don't go in.

Sasuke burst through the broken front door, knocking it to the ground and causing it to break into smaller chunks. The raven felt his eyes burn as smoke assaulted them and his throat felt like is was on fire. He couldn't believe how difficult it was to breath inside the burning building but he didn't let it stop him from searching for his precious blonde.

The raven moved further into the enflamed store, ignoring the burning in the back of his throat and in his eyes, and called out the blonde's name, coughing often. After a few minutes, Sasuke saw an orange clad and soot covered form lying motionless on the floor, a puddle of blood beneath one of his legs.

"Naruto!" The raven yelled out as he rushed to the unconscious blonde's side. The Uchiha then pulled the younger ninja onto his lap and called his name repeatedly. After a few minutes, blue eyes opened half way to see onyx ones staring down and looking frantic.

"Sasuke?" Naruto mumbled out in a disoriented way. The blonde went to get up but howled in pain as he clutched his left leg, coughing after from inhaling smoke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's injured leg and saw a large piece of glass embedded in it. Knowing there was nothing else he could do; the raven grabbed the piece of glass then looked at his precious love.

"This is going to hurt Naruto but I need you stay as still as possible." Sasuke said as he looked into the pain filled eyes of the younger shinobi. Sasuke tightened his hold on the glass with his right hand and held down Naruto's leg with his left before pulling the glass out and tossing it to the side.

The blonde screamed in agony, gripping his injured leg. Shaking and panting from the pain, Naruto barely noticed when Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and held him tight until he stopped shaking. Tears continued to fall from the blonde's bright blue eyes and he felt his secret love gently wipe them away.

Before Naruto had a chance to thank his secret crush for coming after him, both teens heard a loud crack. They looked up just as a beam that supported the second floor came crashing down. Just before it landed on them, Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way and the beam landed on his already injured leg, breaking his femur in three places. This time Naruto didn't scream but passed out, unable to cope with the pain.

The raven was beside the blond in a flash and pulled him into his arms. He saw his love was unconscious and shook him slightly. After a short time, Naruto woke up, shivers raking his body from the pain of his injuries. The blonde grit his teeth as he tried to move, to sit up, but was unable to do so.

"Sasuke, get out of here." Naruto struggled out as he coughed the minimal oxygen supply and smoke inhalation taking their tolls on him.

"I will but you're coming with me." The raven responded coughing slightly.

"I can't-"

"I'm not leaving you here to die Naruto!" Sasuke interrupted in a determined tone.

The older teen then carefully removed the beam and helped the blonde up, holding most of his weight. Sasuke heard Naruto whimper in pain as both shinobi struggled to breath in the smoke infested and enflamed building. Slowly the two teens made their way to the exit.

"It's blocked." Naruto panted out as he gripped tightly onto Sasuke.

"I'll find another way out, don't worry." The raven replied as he looked around for another escape. His onyx eyes landed on the, miraculously, still in tack display window set two feet above the ground, "There."

"Okay." Naruto answered weakly as his eyesight began to blur.

Sasuke heard the barely audible response and knew Naruto was going to pass out again soon. Wanting to save his love, the raven threw a brick that was on the floor through the window, shattering it. Sasuke then climbed out, trying his best to help Naruto through the narrow window with as little discomfort as possible. Getting frustrated with the whole thing, the blonde kicked himself free from the window, crying out in pain from using his injured leg.

Once out of the burning building, Sasuke got Naruto as far away from it as possible, the gathered crowd eventually getting in the way. Many villagers rushed toward the two boys, intent on helping Naruto for once. The blonde, however, growled at everyone to stay the fuck away from him and not to touch him. All the villagers backed off as Naruto collapsed in Sasuke's arms with a choked cough. The raven held his secret love close and could feel him shaking still.

Just as medical shinobi arrived at the scene, Naruto sensed an attack coming. He threw himself in front of Sasuke, knowing it was a trap for him, and was hit with four kunai. The blonde was barely aware of feeling his precious raven catching him so he wouldn't hit the ground before he completely blacked out.

Sasuke held Naruto close after he caught him, yelling out his name in worry and fear. Getting pissed, the raven activated his sharingan and looked around until he saw the person responsible. The last Uchiha felt like ice water was running through his veins, incapable of believing who was responsible for trying to kill Naruto.

Sasuke watched as an evil smirk spread across Sakura's face before she turned around and walked away, disappearing into the forest beyond. For five minutes the raven haired shinobi stared at the spot his supposed teammate disappeared. Only when he felt a warm liquid spread along his arms did he remember that Naruto needed to be taken to the hospital. Sasuke scooped Naruto into his arms and darted to the medical center, hoping that his precious person would be okay.

*~*~*~*

The sun's rays shined through the two six feet by five foot windows, landing on Sasuke as he paced in the waiting area. He hoped his secret crush would be okay as he walked the same path repeatedly, ignoring the light gray and cushioned chairs and two-seat couches that he passed. Every time he passed the clock that hung on the too white wall, opposite of the glass door, another hour had passed.

The raven was going to go insane if he had to keep waiting without getting any answers. When he had finally had enough of the stuffy waiting room, he walked out and headed to the information desk intent on finding out what happened to the young blonde. Just as he was about to ask the secretary about his love, he heard his name being called.

"Sasuke?"

The raven saw it was the doctor who had been trying to help save Naruto. Sasuke felt his throat constrict as his fear and worry increased.

"How is he?" The last Uchiha asked. He paid close attention to the doctor's facial expression but the man was, surprisingly, difficult to read.

"His injuries are serious but he's alive." The graying haired man answered at last. Sasuke could feel some of his worry and fears lessen, but barely.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Naruto will need a lot of rest but, yes, he's going to be fine." The doctor answered with a reassuring smile. The raven sighed in relief, happy his precious blonde would be okay.

"Oh, he's awake now." The doctor added moments later.

"Already?" Sasuke asked amazed that Naruto was conscious after such an ordeal.

"That's right and he wants to see you."

"Can I?" The raven asked, sounding hopeful.

The middle aged man smiled and nodded his head. He motioned for Sasuke to follow him and led the last Uchiha to the blonde's room. The raven thanked the doctor before going into his precious love's room.

The second the door opened, onyx eyes locked onto the slim tanned body of the blonde, his back facing the door, not noticing the pale yellow curtains billowing in the wind from the window being open. Sasuke closed the door behind him as he made his way over to the injured teen. The raven felt a wave of sadness upon seeing the cast encasing Naruto's broken leg, which was propped up on a pillow, and the bandages that covered his back, hiding the wounds from the kunai.

Miraculously enough, the blonde wasn't severely burned from the explosion or fire. Sasuke guessed that the fox expelled some of its chakra and surrounded the blonde with it, like a protective bubble. Unfortunately, the chakra bubble didn't protect the blonde from the shattered pieces of glass.

Sasuke stepped forward and sat on the right side of the bed next to Naruto. He smiled lightly at his precious person when he saw blue eyes on him, looking happy.

"Hey." Naruto greeted quietly with a small smile.

"Hey yourself." Sasuke responded with his own smile growing a little. The raven reached out then and ran his fingers through his love's soft hair repeatedly.

Naruto moved slightly and reached up to Sasuke. He grasped a handful of the raven's shirt and pulled him down until their lips were mere centimeters away. The blonde grinned as a way of hinting what he wanted and waited for his love's response.

Sasuke chuckled lightly before closing the remaining distance between them and claiming his blonde's lips. He felt Naruto cling to him as he lightly nipped his bottom lip, asking for admittance. The blonde allowed him in and their tongues entwined together in a smooth, non-competitive, dance.

After making out for a few minutes, Sasuke broke their kiss and climbed into the bed with Naruto, taking the pillow's place of supporting his love's injured leg. Within minutes Naruto had fallen asleep in Sasuke's warm embrace and the raven smiled happily. He took to gently stroking his blonde's arm that rested on his chest until he too fell into a peaceful slumber.

After an hour, the doctor came to Naruto's room to tell Sasuke it was time to go. When he went into the room, however, he found both of them fast asleep and looking content. The doctor chuckled to himself as he left the secret couple to rest, returning to his office and wondering just how long Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki had been together.

*~*~*~*

A month later Naruto was finally released from the hospital. When Sasuke picked him up, he asked his raven haired love if the person who attacked him had been caught. The blonde watched as his raven tensed and his face became unreadable. The blonde was unperturbed and kept pressing the matter until his love finally told him.

"It was Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke said in a monotonous way, feeling his fury spread through him like a wildfire.

Naruto looked at his raven in confusion then uncertainty. "Sasuke, it couldn't have been Sakura."

"I saw her Naruto. She was the one who attacked you with the kunai." Sasuke responded in defiance. He couldn't understand why Naruto was defending her.

"I saw Sakura before the whole incident and I thought it was strange because she was supposed be home with the flu. That's why I followed her, or the person impersonating her, into he building. By the time I realized it was a trap it was too late." Naruto explained to his love.

Sasuke nodded in understanding, remembering then that Sakura had indeed been home sick. The two shinobi continued their discussion as they made their way toward Hokage tower. Neither teen could figure out who had tried to kill Naruto or why. Just as the two passed the tower they heard their names being called and turned to see Shizune coming toward them.

When the medic ninja came up to them she smiled and said hello. She proceeded to tell the two ninja that the one posing as Sakura had been caught. Shizune had added that the culprit was an old fan-girl of Sasuke's, Kiki Hiasuo.

"So she wanted to kill me and blame Sakura so she'd get arrested. After we were out of the picture she'd have an easier time of getting Sasuke to herself." Naruto surmised.

"That's exactly right." Shizune responded, "But none of you have to worry about her anymore. Kiki has been arrested and will be tried as an adult. It's likely she'll spend the rest of her life in prison. Anyway, I just wanted to let you two know what was going on. Take care, okay?" Shizune finished and waved good-bye as she headed back to Hokage tower to assist Tsunade.

"Well that's a relief." Naruto stated with a grin. Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes at his happy and still carefree love.

The two continued walking around until they arrived at Sasuke's home. As they made their way up the porch steps Naruto grunted in pain. The raven looked back at his beloved blonde and saw him gripping his once broken leg, a look of discontentment on his face.

Sasuke decided to pick Naruto up and carry him inside, heading to a rather big room with a large hot tub. The walls were painted warm beige while the floor was made of bamboo. In the center of the room sat the in ground hot tub, bubbling away as steam rose constantly. There were pictures of landscapes placed periodically along the walls. There were pictures of mountains, rivers, meadows, lakes, fields covered in flowers, and one with a single beautiful Sakura tree.

"Sasuke, why are we in here?" Naruto asked curiously as his leg throbbed painfully.

"Just get in the water Naruto. I want to try something." The raven responded vaguely. The blonde huffed in annoyance but did as was told.

Both ninja stripped themselves of their clothes and went into the bubbling waters, both enjoying the relaxing heat. For a while the two sat quietly, Sasuke with his arm around his Naruto as the blonde leaned against him content. However, after some time passed, Naruto moved some to adjust his position and agitated his leg. He hissed in pain as he clutched his thigh, biting his bottom lip to keep from whimpering.

"Your leg is still bothering you." Sasuke stated as he moved in front of his love.

"Yeah, it has been since I left the hospital." Naruto responded as he started rubbing his sore leg.

"Well, since the hot water isn't doing much, let me try something else." The older ninja requested. The blonde nodded his head, giving his love permission to do so.

Gently, Sasuke started to massage Naruto's thigh and heard his blonde sigh in relief. The raven could feel the tension in his blonde's leg slowly easing away and was very happy that the massage was working.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said gratefully with a warm smile. Sasuke blushed lightly, making his blonde chuckle.

After ten minutes of watching his raven massaging his leg, the blonde reached up and wrapped his arms around the older teen's neck. Sasuke smirked as he looked up, claiming his love's lips moments after. As their tongues entwined together in a heated kiss, they moved their hands all over each other's body, touching every inch of skin they could reach.

Naruto slid his hands down Sasuke's well toned chest to his waist, going further down until he reached his raven's swollen member. Wanting to hear his love moan, the blonde wrapped his fingers around the appendage and began moving his hand up and down. Naruto was pleased when he heard Sasuke gasp out his name in pleasure and moan in an extremely sexy manner.

Sasuke, wanting to pleasure Naruto, moved his left hand down to the blonde's ass, lightly squeezing it before sliding a finger inside his love's entrance. Naruto moaned at the pleasurable feeling of the unexpected intrusion, making Sasuke start kissing down his neck and back up again. The raven moved his finger in and out as he pressed down against the tight ring of muscle, adding in another finger after a few minutes, all the while enjoying the hand job his love was giving him.

Naruto gasped and threw his head back as he started to ride Sasuke's fingers, no longer able to concentrate on the hand job he was giving his love. The raven continued his ministrations, loving the sounds his love was making, not caring about the interrupted hand job. After ten minutes of finger fucking his blonde, Sasuke couldn't hold back any more. He removed his fingers, getting an irritated glare from his blonde, and wrapped strong tanned legs around his waist as he positioned himself at his love's entrance.

Sasuke gripped onto tanned thighs before sliding his rock hard erection into the tight heat that was Naruto. The raven gasped at the feeling of being inside his love as the tightness and heat engulfed his member completely. He could hear Naruto moaning in pure pleasure before his blonde gasped out for him to move.

Sasuke pulled out three quarters of the way before thrusting back into Naruto. The blonde was writhing in his love's grasp as his raven pounded into him, going faster and faster with each moment that passed. Wanting to feel him go in deeper, Naruto used his legs to push Sasuke in further, causing the raven to hit a very sensitive spot inside him.

"FUCK SASUKE, DO THAT AGAIN!" Naruto yelled out in pure ecstasy.

The raven was incapable of speaking at that moment but did as was told. He adjusted himself slightly until he hit that sweet spot again and again, making his blonde scream his name in pleasurable bliss. Nothing felt so good, so amazing, like having your partner pound into you repeatedly, that is until Naruto could no longer hold back and climaxed harder than he ever had before.

As his blonde found his release Sasuke felt his rectal muscles tighten around his throbbing cock. After that unbelievable tightness, the raven came hard and deep inside Naruto, both screaming out the other's name. As they came down from their sexual high, they had their arms wrapped tight around each other. Naruto had rested his head against Sasuke's shoulder as the raven rested his head against his blonde's.

Once their breathing and heart rates returned to normal, the two lovers sat side by side in the newly christened hot tub. Naruto looked up at Sasuke moments later and leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on his love's pale pink lips. When he pulled back a loving smile lit his features, making his raven smile happily and return said kiss with a more intimate one.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered with a gentle smile, love clear in his voice.

The blonde smiled brightly as he leaned against his lover, "I love you too, Sasuke."

The raven held his blonde close as they relaxed in their hot tub, enjoying the peace and quiet at long last.


End file.
